The disclosure relates generally to optical communication cables and more particularly to optical communication cables including an optical fiber containing tube formed from a low modulus or otherwise supportive material that may act to cushion and protect optical fibers during impact, deformation or crush events. Optical communication cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical communication cables contain or surround one or more optical communication fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable. Within a cable, optical fibers may be located within a polymer tube, such as a buffer tube.